they fly over the world
by BennywireLover99
Summary: The Team fly across the world and find out its hidden secrets
1. the call

Sera POV

I was waiting for Erica by the bike shed like I did everyday after last period. We lived on opposite sides of crow's point, but in the morning we always met at the old road and walked to school together,and in the afternoon we reversed the routine. On this afternoon,Ethan Morgan was waiting with me Ethan Morgan was our other best friend along with Rory and Benny wire. We had been standing here for a while. Long enough for us to be exhausted and cold.

In the far distance i can see Erica running with the biggest smile on her face."where have you been i said angully, please tell me you did not go drink some guys blood, then take his body and dump him in the alleyway again." no i just got us tickets to go to Australia" she says sarcastically."U DID WHAT" Ethan jumps when she said Australia. I called Rory and Benny and we met them at Ethan's house.

"We leave tomorrow i'm gonna go pack my bags" i say as i shifted my suitcases across the room."i just hope everyone does not talk like that sunday clover from the play last month" "They don't said Benny" I have a cousin from Australia says Rory. He opened his phone and showed him an image of a girl with chocolate brown wildly curly hair that fell down to her chest and with hazel pretty eyes looking up at them.

"She is hot" yelled benny. "Hey what state are we going to?" i said "Victoria" said Erica "thats where my cousin lives" exclaimed Rory "we can stay at her house" oh and one more thing that means no blood no, magic no, flying or super speed we don't say or do anything about the supernatural world ok. "Poo" said Erica "anyway im gonna call her" said rory

RING RING RING RING

The other end picks up the phone."Hello, wait is this Rory"Hi your on speaker, my friends are listening anyway, is it ok if we come to Victoria and stay with you?" Wait hold on geek. You're talking way too fast, anyway i'd love that" "ok sash thanks pick us up from the airport at 7pm we are flying Jetstar" "k sure thing, and i will take you guys on a tour, and more more very important thing, now tell your friends to listen to this very carefully in Australia not after everything we say we say mate or g day or crickey and no we don't have pet kangaroos. Ok we are normal people. and one last thing who are your friends?" Im Sarah i say my other friends are Erica and Benny". "oh and one last thing DO NOT BRING FOOD INTO THE COUNTRY ! i do not wanna pay $220 dollars for you people are if they do a random bag search DEAL WITH IT. anyway have a good flight" "see ya" we say and shut the phone.


	2. coming into Australia and meeting Sasha

Serah POV

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"TAXI IS HERE, COME ON"

we took our bags and loaded them in the small Taxi it took about an hours drives to get to the airport. When we finally go there we took our suitcases and waited in line for the baggage check and then we walked around the gift shops " ok so lets split up, look around and We will meet in two hours at gate 7G" said sarah "k" said Erica

Erica POV

I was walking around looking at all the little souvenirs i saw a book covered in dust hidden in the corner i picked it up and started to examining it i opened it the pages where very old and wrinkled on the first page it said. 1804 date of miss Sasha and Mr Cyril Brown. I closed the book and paid for is the lady at the desk said a dollar so i got it. I then put in my new bag, i looked at my phone it had been 2 hours so i headed to the gate.

the lady took my bags scanned them and then i found Benny, Sarah and Ethan in the line of poorly dressed people it was summer so what can u expect "hey" i said when we go into the plain we took our seats i sat next to Serah by the window they did the safety instructions then the plane took of it was gonna be a long flight just under 22 hours i put in my headphones and listened to my songs i pt my favourite song on loop and closed my eyes and listened."Baby I"

Baby, I got love for thee

So deep inside of me

I don't know where to start

(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

I love you more than anything

But the words can't even touch what's in my heart

(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

No, no

(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

When I try to explain it I be sounding insane

The words don't ever come out right

I get all tongue-tied and twisted

I can't explain what I'm feeling

And I say, baby, baby,

Oh, woah, oh, woah,

Baby, baby

(Baby I) oh, baby, oh, baby, my baby

(Baby I) oh, baby, baby I

(Baby I) all I'm tryna say is you're my everything, baby

But every time I try to say it

Words, they only complicate it

Baby, baby (oh, whoa, oh, whoa)

Baby, I'm so down for you

No matter what you do (real talk), I'll be around

(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,)

(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

Oh, baby

See Baby, I been feelin' you

Before I even knew what feelings were about

(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,)

Oh, baby

(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

When I try to explain it I be sounding all crazy

Words don't ever come out right

I get all tongue-tied and twisted

I can't explain what I'm feeling

And I say Baby, baby (oh, whoa, oh, whoa)

Baby

(Baby I) oh, baby, oh, baby, my baby

(Baby I) oh, baby, baby I

(Baby I) all I'm tryna say is you're my everything (baby)

But every time I try to say it

Words, they only complicate it

Baby, baby (oh, whoa, oh, whoa)

Baby, baby

Straight up you got me

All in, how could I not be,

I sure hope you know (I sure hope you know)

If it's even possible, I love you more

Than the word love can say it (say it)

It's better not explaining

That's why I keep saying...

(Baby I) oh, baby, oh, baby, my baby

(Baby I) oh, baby, baby I

(Baby I) all I'm tryna say is you're my everything, baby

But every time I try to say it

Words, they only complicate it

Baby, baby (oh, whoa, oh, whoa)

Baby, baby

(Baby I) oh, baby, oh, baby, my baby

(Baby I) oh, baby, baby I

(Baby I) all I'm tryna say is you're my everything, baby

But every time I try to say it

Words, they only complicate it

Every time I try to say it

Words, they only complicate it

Every time I try to say it

Words, they only complicate it

Baby, baby (oh, whoa, oh, whoa)

Baby, baby

"Erica, Erica" i felt someone nudging my arm so i opened my eyes "What " Benny sitting next serah was laughing his head of "phht you were singing so loud the people behind us told to make you be quiet" "oh" i said i could feel my cheeks going red as blood i took my headphones of and fell asleep. when i woke up 5 minutes to go till we land it was dark i could see all the city lights glittering beneath them." oh good you woke up" said Benny " want some pudding if you scrape of the hairs on the top its not that bad" "EEW" said Rory the same time as me "i hate airline food" says the boy who flies and on the way it a full bird and said i love airline food" well sorry" said rory in a sarcastic voice " Ethen you have been so quiet are you ok said sarah" yeah, im fine im just enjoying the non supernatural ways before it's over" ok then..." i say

BEEP HELLO IM THE CAPTAIN SPEAKING PLEASE FASTEN YOUR SEATBELTS WE WILL BE LANDING NOT IN MELBOURNE AIRPORT IT IS ABOUT 21 DEGREES I HOPE YOU ENJOYED YOUR FLIGHT BEEP

"Its so pretty" breathed Serah

Sasha POV

I drove to tullamarine airport (Melbourne airport) and waited the plane was landing in 2 minutes. After a while i saw a group of kids my age exited with bags i have a closer look i took my cup of warm blood and quickly drank it and put the paper cup in the bin. i ran over to them and said "Rory, is that you" "sasha" he slowly said i pulled him into a hug as i pull away from him i look at his friends "Hi im sasha nice meeting you" i held out my hand and they shook it. I have a whole trip all planned out" as we turned away and started walking to my car i felt a ting inside of me happiness because Rory is here and he and his friends never saw Australia, second because they where not all boys and lastly because Benny was so cute. we got in the car, paid the parking fee and drove of " since its dinner, wanna go for dinner" i started "yeah that will be nice, the only person who enjoyed airline food that had hair on top of his pudding is Benny over here" i laughed slightly ok lets go i parked my next to the restaurant.


	3. the past is in the past

**Hi thankyou to everyone who is reading my story. Also when Erica found the book it said 1804 i am so sorry but i got the date messed up it should be 1923 also the song Erica was listening to was called baby i and the singer is Ariana Grande. Enjoy !**

Sasha POV

I woke up the next day had a shower and got dressed i went down into the kitchen and saw Serah and Benny. "good morning, where are the others " "they are getting ready" said Benny "by the way we are going to the beach today since its like 31 degrees outside some of the beaches here are really nice, but first when Rory gets down here do you mind if i talk to him in private .." i trailed of "DID SOMEONE SAY MY NAME" I spun around i saw Erica and Ethan with him "yeah do you mind?" i lead them into my room and shut the door then i went down stairs. "listen Rory i need to tell you something please don't freak out or make a geek joke about it ?" "sure i wont i have experienced some crazy stuff " he said as he stuffed his face with marshmallows "ok, so Im sorta born in like 1923 and im sorta a, a , a vampire" i quickly said "NO WAY, i'm a vampire too" "Rory i'm not joking, i really am" "no i am too"he showed his fangs " and Benny is a spell master and Erica and Serah are vampires too and Ethan is a seer". we sat in silence for a minute or so" Hey wont we like i don't know burn at the beach" he began "no i have a special perfume and all you do is spray it on your self and you wont burn for like 24 hours" "cool" i went into my room and opened the door "here" i handed them a bottle with a glittery white liquid inside "what is that" Said Ethan "its so we don't burn and turn into ash, i'm a vampire too and i know Benny is a spell master and Ethan is a seer" "i think its time i show you something" Erica said slowly she looked in her bag and pulled out a brown diary that had 193 Miss sasha and Mr cyril Brown written on it "no way i gasped, thats my diary" i took the book out of her hands. "who is cyril" "My brother i slowly replied" Hey Rory wanna see your ancestors" Heck ya i do" "ok just telling you now our families were not the best of friends, if you wanna see how we well met. Benny has to say this spell" I handed Benny a note he then read aloud " Let us see the past, cast your magic and travel us into the past" i felt like i was being dropped into a tunnel i closed my eyes and when i opened them i saw my self before anything started i said " i hate my past self please don't judge me by my past"

_flashback_

_YOU BEAST, YOU BEAST, YOU BEAST Blinkensof. BLINKENSOF, CYRIL IS VOMITING ALL OVER MY BOX OF NEW PAINTED PINK LEATHER PUMPS "NO ITS OK IM DONE" NOW ITS TIME FOR MARSHMALLOWS" ITS WORLD WAR II AND YOU THINK ITS TIME FOR MARSHMALLOWS! YOU IDIOT_

_i saw my self hitting him with a lid of a box_

_oh i stopped hitting him, how sweetly pretty is that the place i asked "no sorry miss" said blinkesof i looked out the window it was a pink cottage and sheep gracing on the soft green grass. (Rory's ancestors) home. "They must be so rich look they have a shofer "WHERE ARE WE ! "we are in the land of poo" my brother looked in the window "cow poo,chicken poo, poo as far as the eye can see in fact its the Australian museum of poo" TAKE ME HOME I ORDERED" "sasha stop acting like we are here because of bombs we don't have a choice" my brother opened the car door and stepped out "hello poo people, we come from the land of soap and indoor toilets" "you have come early" "yes poo man we have" is that a chocolate toffee candy bar" asked the girl "yes it is would you like to have some" "yes please" replied the girl "pity non left" "thats rotten" said the boy "thats life" " would you mind holding miss sasha's new clothes" he handed him some boxes " listen i think we better take those perfume townies back from where they came from" "well thats rich from someone who owns a poo farm" the boy grabbed the boxes and through them on the ground "MY CLOTHES , IDE RATHER BE BOMBED, IM IN HELL!" I yelled my brother and i walked into the house "not only do they look like pigs hey live like them as well" i'm covered in mud ! "good news you will fit right in" "the only thing nice in this house is this jam. stupid American's" PUT THE JAM DOWN" yelled the girl "WE SAVED OUR SHUGAR COUPONS FOR MONTHS TO MAKE THAT JAM" "OOPS" cyril flicked the lid off put the jam down. i sat down this is all just a dream i breathed i will wake up and i will go shopping and the servants will make my fave breakfast "SASHA" my brother tossed the jam and it landed into bits on the floor THAT TERS IT!" the girl yelled "time to do chores you two have to sweep up the dunny you broke our jam now your gonna pay" oops i say we would love that only we left my dunny broom at home. also i said where did you get your clothes from bobs terrible trailers!_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

_real time_

"wow, but if its your diary why does it have your brothers name in it" we are twins i replied we got one each" i told serah "any way lets hit that beach" "let get our beach on" "i know no one says that i got caught up in the moment" said benny.

**HI sorry im not good at doing flashbacks is it was confusing i was sorts trying to do the nanny mcphee number 2 movie when the cousins come but i felt out a few things thanks for reading please comment.**


	4. Monster Face

Sasha POV

"Hey, would you like to star in a play i'm doing here. our lead dropped out" "sure" "thank you here is the script and my card call me" the tall thin man walked away "wow, im so happy for ya" i told serah "why didn't he ask me" said Erica angrily

Erica POV

We packed up from the beach and went to the Eureka tower its so beautiful up here i gushed "yes, yes it is" said sasha. we had a picnic and all then headed home

Benny POV

I got 12 ice cream flavours i couldn't chose it was all so good Serah got a big brake we had to go to the studio she has to rehears. As we drove to the studio we saw all the amazing buildings it was all so pretty wait did i just say pretty ... nah that was probably Rory we got out of the car and Serah was now about to sing her big number

Ethan POV

oh my... she ... looks amazing...

ACTION !

Suddenly, my choice is clear

I knew when only you and I were standing here

Well that money isn't worth a thing

If you didn't earn it, you don't deserve it

True love doesn't cost a thing

And if you try to buy it, you can't return it

No no no oh oh

Your friends are doing all the same things

And my friends say look at what you're wasting

Well it doesn't matter if we change their minds

Suddenly I can see what I didn't before

And I don't care what they say anymore

'Cause I'm falling, falling

Finally falling, falling

I don't need all the finer things

Diamond rings and nothing so show me something

'Cause love is all I need, all I ever wanted

And now I've got it (Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah)

And my friends are wondering what you're thinking

And your friends probably think the same thing

But it doesn't matter if we change their minds

Suddenly I can see what I didn't before

And I don't care what they say anymore

'Cause I'm falling, falling

Finally falling, falling

If you can't find love when you're in it

Just forget it

It would change your mind once you get it

Don't you get it, 'cause we did it

Yeah we did it, well we did it

Suddenly I can see what I didn't before

And I don't care what they say anymore

'Cause I'm falling, falling

Finally falling, falling

Suddenly I can see what I didn't before

And I don't care what they say anymore

'Cause I'm falling, falling

Finally falling, falling

Finally falling, falling

Finally falling, falling

'THAT WAS DINAMITE PEOPLE WELL DONE"  
"HEY PEOPLE SUT UP I GOT A TEXT FROM THE DRAMA DEPARTMENT" Yelled a girl "that says.." said Serah slowly "sophia lee will be comming to our opening night" who is she?" said Serah "oh no no no no no she gets to be the lead and does not know who sophia lee is" what" said serah "look at the cover of your script" a curly haired boy said "oh she wrote the play" "OH, oh" said the girl dramaticly  
" WE KNEW WE WRE GOOD NOW WE NEED TO BE AMAZING, OH GOD I NEED TO GET SOME STRESS PILLS" I think he needs to get a chill pill i say to Benny  
lets go meet sasha at school its lunch  
at school

Serah POV

Sasha ... sasha .sasha we called we walked into a room full of people "excuse me" i patted someone on the shoulder he turned around "AHHH" we yelled "don't worry its just special effects" well yes it is special and i have been affected. sasha was doing something to someone's face "oh hey" she said to us and waved. HI we said "im doing special effects makeup for my class turn someones normal human face into a terrifying monster, wanna see" "terrify us" she turned a boy around his face was yellow and had a pink nose with furry eye brows "oww i think he is kinda cute" said benny "oh man u made me cute im done with you, done with you i say" " oh man thats the second time someone has quite on me im gonna fail this class, im gonna FAIL MAKE-UP" "oh i got an idea serah... can make your face into a zombie" NO WAY I HAVE TO LEARN 5 SONGS THE SCRIPT AND... this argument went on for a while LOOK TO BAD LETS GET AN A IN LUNCH "SERAH PLEASE" FINE i finished but your buying our lunch "ow .."  
at home 4:30 pm  
"HI, makeup time " lets get this over and done with "hey Benny, Rory, Ethan wanna help me put monster make- ... "  
"BYE" they went upstars  
Sasha POV  
A couple minutes later i finished ok im done i say i give her some perfume that will make her have a reflection "OMG i totally look like a zombie" oh you really think so! "yeah" "hey wanna scare Erica"  
she hid under the stairs "Erica" yelled Serah come down stairs "is it or me are my new shoes here" "yeah sure.." Sarah says i was in the kitchen pretending i was not part of this. "AAAHHH" serah runs out screaming Erica had no expression on her face. "how does this not scare you" "i've seen my grandma in short shorts nothing scares me now" Sarah's face was gray i made her nose bigger and her chin long also some scares and blood.  
Erica POV  
I want some apple juice i say "then ... get some ..." says serah fine i will do it my self  
i walk over to the fridge then i notice grizz glue on the table hey why is their glue in your supply kit i ask "whats the big deal" i say as she is busy taking pics of sarah to notice well grizz glue is like an industrial cement " what now" says Sarah we run over to the kitchen table "please tell me you did not put this on Sarah's face!" oh umm ok lets try to get it off "OWW OW, OW, OW and OWW" she yelled in pain " its not working" says sasha ok i will call grizzz you call the doctor i say in a panic.  
Sasha- you don't understand its all over her face  
Erica- yeah grizz glue  
Sasha- dont make me feel bad i didn't read the label  
Erica- oh ok...  
Sasha- YOU DO !  
"you do, what they do, what" Sarah said jumping up and down  
Sasha- ah huh ah huh hmm ok see ya thanks  
we sit in silence  
Serah POV  
soo i say what did the man say "oh well they have a special ointment" lets go and get it then "oh well they dont sell it in stores you have to drive to grizz and get it their" ok so were is grizz" oh its 2 hours away "dont worry we will drive tomorow and get it" says erica "ok just dont be late and remember they play is at 8.

RING RING RING  
Erica POV  
hi say ok well ge think thats your phone here "hi your on speaker" where are you... don't worry we are nearly their. wait you're not there yet the play starts in two hours don't worry.  
Serah POV  
"The play starts in one hour and your face its still hideous" don't worry  
RING RING RING  
"oh hi we have the ointment don't worry we are an hour away" WHAT THE PLAY STARTS IN I MIN I WHY?! "Lets say it was an emergency" WHAT POSSIBLY COULD IT BE i yell into the phone "a creamy one, look we are sorry there was a freezy queen" IF YOU 2 BUT HEADS DON'T GET HERE IN TWO SECONDS I'M GONNA GET A FORK AND STAB IT RIGHT IN YOUR ... everyone looks at me thanks for the quilt grandma i hang up "quilt" sasha says grandma i say. lets sing a song to pass time ok.  
You know i watch ya, 'cause girl i really want ya and you lookin nice got me,  
Cooler than a bag a ice now freeze freeze freeze  
Now go! Drive it fast and move it real slow hooo  
What?  
You smell so fruity im a pirate and  
Your my booty arrr so move it in close and let me have my daily dose, ahhh

Girl, i've been thinkin 'bout 'cha think about me whatch you think about it  
Five fingaz (to the face) eh eh erh erh five fingaz (to the face) what what  
Oh its like this five fingaz (to the face) re re rerere five fingaz (to the face)  
Eh eh erh erh

We get to the studio we see Serah doing her big finish  
Serha POV  
i tell the music people to keep going I run to them "we got you freezy queen!" they say together  
JUST GET THIS MUCK OF MY FACE i through the icecream out of her hands by the time im done i rush out and finish the song.  
hi miss lee "OH MAN IM OUT OF PILLS""hello i totely got it" you got it, she got it ?" "what you get" 'the total aspect of these two boys fighting over a girl so hideous looking not the outer beauty but the beauty with in" "oh yeah yeah.." we all say thats "totally it"

**hi all the supernatural stuff will happen in next chapter i just wanted to add this in lol please rate and comment !**


End file.
